ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vreedlemania (John Smith 10)
Story Harangue: Hello, I’m Will Harangue with Channel 3. With me today are two (A snort is heard, frightening Harangue.) I mean three, heroes that saved the planet from the Incursean invasion. Please welcome Billy Billions, Dr. Animo and Exo-Skull! The camera frame opens, revealing Billy and Animo sitting on a guest couch, as Exo-Skull sits behind them. Billy: Why, thank you Mr. Harangue. Can I say that it is an honor to be here, as I helped to save the day. Exo-Skull: Bah! You did nothing! If it wasn’t for my laser cannon! I did all the heavy lifting and smashing! Billy: If I didn’t weaken their forces first. Exo-Skull: By falling out of the sky. Billy: Your oversized butt probably took out more Incurseans than that cannon. Exo-Skull: You want to go a round, punk?! Billy: Bring it, you oversized turkey! The two get in each other’s faces, as Animo gets in between them, pushing them away. Animo: As much as we would all like to take credit for this victory, I must extend my thanks to John Smith for this victory. Harangue: You’re talking about the same John Smith that has thrown you in jail several times on false accusations? And the one who most likely lead them here? Animo: Yes, and that is why I have to give him credit. If he didn’t throw me in jail, I wouldn’t have met the man who would become the reason that I was able to make Exo-Skull. Without Exo-Skull, this victory couldn’t have happened, so, John unintentionally helped save the world. For that, he has my thanks. Manny: Let me at him! It’s clobbering time! John and Kevin are holding Manny back, who was trying to attack the TV. Kai sighs, as Gwen gives off a chuckle. Elektra: Don’t bother. He wouldn’t even let me attack the TV. Manny: How can you take this guy saying that bull?! I ought to pound his face in! John: It’s not worth it, Manny. We have a war to fight. How’s the Proto-TRUK been coming? Kevin: Repairs are slow. You using Jury Rigg or something would help out. Kai: Do we really have to stay here until it’s fixed? We have the cruiser I borrowed from the Incursean flagship. Gwen: Why not just take the Rustbucket? Elektra: That doesn’t sound reliable if you named it to collapse. Kevin: The Rustbucket is a sturdy ship. She can take us anywhere. John: And it’ll be easy enough to bring the Proto-TRUK with us. Let’s use both, the Rustbucket and your cruiser. We can focus on repairs after we regroup with Tack. Manny: Tack. That little blue squirt. Gwen: You’ve met them? Kai: Grandpa introduced us. John: He’s still fighting in the war. It’s time we returned to assist. End Scene A Clone cruiser gives chase to a Grey Vreedle ship, as a big buff Vreedle peaks out the sky light, firing a powerful bazooka at them. The clone cruiser dodges, Eddy at the wheel. Ahsoka: Who was that? Not a Vreedle that I’ve seen before. Eddy: Parallelogram Vreedle. Goes by Parry. The muscle of the Vreedle family. Along with him should be his sister, Isosceles Right Triangle who is also called Sceles, and Pa Vreedle. Tack: Pa Vreedle is known as being as nasty as Ma Vreedle. While Ma is terrifying through power, Pa is very meticulous and tricky. Ahsoka: So what? Pa got two of the kids in the divorce? Why are we going after them? Tack: There’s intel that the Vreedles are on the side of the Incurseans, as hired guns. And there’s nothing as terrifying as having a Vreedle’s firepower and desire for destruction in a war. Ahsoka: So, we’re catching them before they do anything. Parry: (Grunts as he fires.) Inside the ship is a scrawny guy with a white beard, laughing. Driving is a girl dressed in a yellow shirt with her mid drift showing, and wearing short shorts. Pa: (Laughing) Those Plumbers won’t be able to catch us. I launched an explosive device on them a little while ago. Sceles: But Pa. Don’t that mean? The bomb was attached to their ship, as it explodes. The Vreedle ship goes out of control, crashing down to the planet nearby. Parry groans, as he pulls back in. Eddy: That’s the planet of Hathor. Tack: We were here during the last war. I’m not sure if this is a good thing or bad thing. Ahsoka: At least it’s not Ma. I heard that she can use oceans to form more clones. On the planet below, the Vreedle ship is floating in the water, Pa and Parry sitting on top. Parry: (Grunts) Pa: I know that. I wonder why the Incurseans sent us here. It’s not like Hathor has done anything worthwhile in the grand scheme of the universe. A Kraken bursts out of the water, Sceles riding it. Sceles: Hey Pa! I got us a ride! Pa: Ah! Always a strong way with animals. Pa and Parry ride the Kraken to shore, where a platoon of Splixsons are waiting. They all look identical, wearing a cop outfit. Splixson Cop: Well, well, well. If it isn’t Pa Vreedle. If I catch you here, I’ll be famous. Pa: Well, I hate to disappoint you, kiddo. But you ain’t getting us. Pa pulls out a blaster to fire, when lasers rain down from above. A yellow Vreedle ship comes from above, as the Splixson cop’s clones are destroyed. The Splixson cop is down, as several large Pretty Boy clones drop down, surrounding him. One of them grabs the cop, trapping him in his hand. The ship lands, as a larger one follows. Ma comes out of the small one, as does Octagon and Rhomboid. Pretty Boys come out of the large one. Ma: Well, well. If it ain’t my snake in the grass husband and his traitorous kids. What in tarnations are you doing on my target planet?! Pa: Well, I think this might be a bit of a misunderstanding. We were sent here by Emperor Milleous to take this planet. Ma: Well that’s funny. Cause I was told by Intellectuary that I could drain this planet dry. Octagon: Well, it seems like we have what is called a conflict of interest. Rhomboid: Hiya Pa! Sceles: Hey there, Rhomby! Where’s my hello? The kraken she’s riding roars at them, saliva spewing all over the place, burying Octagon and Rhomboid. Rhomboid: Uh, hi Sceles. Pa: Well, since we’re already here, why not work together? You can drain the planet, and then we’ll conquer it and take its riches. Ma: It’ll be the perfect place for us to live. Not including you, that is, you weasel! Pa: (Laughs) We’ll make it through. End Scene Several Clone ships come down, firing down at the army of Pretty Boys. Tack looks out the side, seeing no end in sight. Tack: Just how many clones are there? Ahsoka: Tack! We’re getting a reading on a strange technology. Eddy: It’s their cloning machine! That means, Tack: Ma is here. Ahsoka, lead the battle from here! Eddy, get me to the cloning machine! We cannot allow their forces to grow anymore! Smaller, chubbier Pretty Boys fire blasters up at the ships, as the large Pretty Boys jump up, grabbing onto the ships. The clone forces land, as they pour onto the field, opening fire. Ahsoka appears on the field, holding two blasters. Ahsoka: You Vreedles ready? Sceles: Bring it! Sceles is riding a Panuncian, which has split to form a herd of them. Sceles: Well, ain’t you a pretty little thing! Ahsoka: Why thank you. You’re not too bad looking yourself. Sceles: (Irritated) I was talking to my new friend here. (She pets the Panuncian, it purring.) So cute! Parry holds his large cannon, firing at her. Parry: Uragh! Eddy uses his jetpack to fly over the battle, Tack attached to him by wires. They approach the ocean, where Ma’s clone machine is set up, draining the ocean water and producing new Pretty Boys. Octagon and Rhomboid spot them, raising their blasters at them. Octagon: Well. If it isn’t the long neck guy and the computer guy that was our opponents in the War Games. Rhomboid: I only remember one of them. Octagon: Let us just go and blast them, so we don’t have to worry about contemplating our destiny. The two open fire, as Eddy swerves to dodge. Tack: I’ll handle those two and the ground forces. You can disable that thing quickly. Eddy: Hm. (His eyes glow turquoise, then revert to normal.) Some sort of hack resistant tech. I’ll have to do it manually. Tack: Be careful. Eddy: Yeah. You too. The wires let go, as Tack drops onto the shoreline. He pulls out his blaster, firing it. The shots bounce off the Pretty Boys’ muscles, as they charge in. Tack slides underneath one of their legs, his neck extending and wrapping around the Pretty Boy’s leg. Tack makes it through, as Tack lifts the Pretty Boy off the ground, twirling him around and slamming him into the other Pretty Boys. Octagon: That guy has a skull thicker than steel. Rhomboid: And a neck like taffy. I’m getting hungry, Octagon! Octagon: Then I suggest that we finish up so we can help ourselves to some of the delicacies of this planet. Octagon and Rhomboid fire, as Tack jumps into the air, stepping off a Pretty Boy to gain altitude. He fires two shots, each one disarming the Vreedle Brothers. Tack then lands in front of them, grabbing their heads and slamming them into each other. The two recoil back, grabbing their heads. Rhomboid: Whew! Glad we have thick heads. Tack then blasts both of them at point blank, knocking them down. Pretty Boys start to surround him, as he holsters his blaster. Eddy has the Toltech Armor active, as he fires torpedoes at Ma. Ma charges without hesitation, catching and throwing them back. Eddy takes the attacks, and charges in with a punch. Ma catches it, kneeing the robot arm, it sparking and cracking. Eddy: Such power. Ma: Son, you’re light years away from being able to fight me. Eddy: Maybe. But I can still catch you. The wires extend from the Toltech Armor, wrapping around Ma. She struggles, as the wires rotate around the armor, pinning Ma to his back. Eddy goes over the the machine, his gauntlets retracting. He types into the computer, and the machine shuts down. Eddy: A success! Ma tears her way free, hitting the ground. Eddy activates rocket thrusters to take to the air, as Ma extends apron strings, wrapping around Eddy’s leg. Eddy fires a missile, destroying the cloning machine. Ma: This ain’t over! My Pretty Boys will devour your army! And while that no good husband of mine may not be reliable, he can at least hold a defensive line. Ahsoka: Actually, they left a while ago. Ahsoka appears, the entirety of the clone forces with her. Tack was there as well, the majority of the Pretty Boys defeated, and the rest having surrendered. Ma: Worthless! And you all let your mama down! The Pretty Boys make upset grunts, as she gives a frustrated sigh. Tack: It’s over, Ma. You’re going back to prison. Ma: Like heck I am! Ma pulls on the apron strings, which had creeped up the back of Eddy’s armor. It tears the jetpack off, as she jumps, wrapping it around her. It activates, as she rockets off, Eddy giving chase. His rocket thrusters malfunction, as he sees the one that was grabbed by the apron strings was crushed. He lands, watching Ma escape. Eddy: She got away. I’m sorry. Tack: Don’t be. She’s nothing without her kids. We’ll take them, and put them on watch. If she comes for them. Ahsoka: We’ll be ready. Eddy: Can we really afford that? Tack: No. So hopefully, she won’t risk coming for them. She’ll use this to escape the war, and that merciless general that attacked Augstaka. Ahsoka: Can we handle him, whoever it is? Tack: Maybe. But John can. Regardless, he’s the key to our victory. Characters * Tack * Ahsoka Tano * Eddy * John Smith * Elektra * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Kai Green * Manny Armstrong * Clone forces * Splixson Cop * Will Harangue * Billy Billions * Dr. Animo * Exo-Skull Villains * Vreedles ** Pa Vreedle ** Parallelogram Vreedle ** Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle ** Ma Vreedle ** Vreedle Brothers ** Octagon Vreedle ** Rhomboid Vreedle ** Pretty Boys Trivia * This episode features all the Vreedles. * Manny tries to attack Harangue on the TV, like Elektra did. * Pa Vreedle is introduced, and he retreats. * Octagon and Rhomboid, along with the Pretty Boys, are the only Vreedles arrested. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Incursean Arc